Coração que nao esquece
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Ela tem uma obrigaçao para com quem a criou...ele esta ligado a outro... mas sera que o coraçao se esqueçe .... NxT - pessimo summary- Dedicado a minha amora...Mi ruby moon..mi Artemys Ichiara *.*


Nota: De volta agora não paro….i.i'' ahahahah . Desta vez sobre um peculiar par Touya & Nakuru….

Uma ideia antiga em mente…ahuahauh…: P

E pela milésima vez, os personagens são da CLAMP, mas aki a mente alucinada decidiu usar….: P.

**Coração que não esquece**

**Nakuru POV´s**

Ela tinha estado dia todo preparando os doces mais, Eriol e Spinel para a chegada de Sakura e seus amigos, depois de Eriol se revelar como reencarnação de Mago Clow , sabia que teria de ir embora com seus mestre depois disso.

Mas ela no fundo de si não queria que isso fosse verdade, não queria deixar Touya, mas porque?

Que a ligava a ele, afinal era uma guardiã, tinha de obedecer a seu mestre nada mais.E seu mestre so a tinha mandado distrair nada mais. Esquecer ..Sim esquecer era o melhor remédio. O tempo tudo faz esquecer.

**Touya POV´s**

Ele estava em casa a preparar o jantar , não queria ir á mansão depois do que lhe revelará Yukito. Ela mentira-lhe, ela so o seguia por causa de Clow sempre ele. Agora iria livrar-se dela com certeza, mas porque sentia aquele aperto no coração?...Não podia ser por ela não podia…É so uma ilusão, ela nunca gostou dele a sério..Era so a fingir nada mais. Esquece-la sim ..esquece-la…

Nakuru encontra-se no seu quarto na mansão pela a ultima vez e acorda mais cedo olha em volta com tristeza, não se queria ir embora, mas sabia que esse era o desejo de seu mestre, se levanta e se dirige ao espelho grande que se encontrava no seu quarto, o olha e se olha no espelho vendo sua forma falsa.

" Também porque iria ele se interessar por alguém ..que nem é humano…é so uma forma falsa ,emprestada.E também que nunca poderia estar perto dele…Deveria esquecê-lo isso sim…."

Suspira sem se dar conta e com ar triste , e longe deste mundo nem se apercebe que o seu mestre a observa sorrindo.

Touya encontrava-se deitado a virar-se constantemente para um lado e para o outro e a pensar no Sakura dizera na noite anterior sobre Eriol ir embora no dia a seguir ou seja hoje. E com ele ia a Nakuru.

" Ela também nem se deve estar a importar comigo nem veio se despedir . Era so mais um dos planos de Clow para conseguir que Yue sobrevivesse…Também para ela não devo passar de uma marioneta que serviu de joguete nas mãos de seu mestre."

Ele levanta.-se da cama, pensativo e muito sério e começa a aperceber-se que gosta mais daquela guardiã do que gostaria. Mas sabia que não valeria a pena e pensa em esquecer..Só isso.

Nakuru prepara o pequeno almoço para Kaho Mizuki, seu mestre e Spi , quando olha para o lado olha seu mestre de pe e olhando:

- Mestre tão cedo e já levantado?

- Sim… não me apeteceu dormir mais….minha querida Ruby.-diz sorrindo para sua guardiã , ela por sua vez se dirige a ele tentando tirar Touya do pensamento e aperta seu mestre.

- Ahhhh!!.. Mas a viagem vai ser longa…

- Ahiii isto se eu chegar a viajar ….se não morrer de estrangulamento antes….ahahha…-diz se referido ao facto de Nakuru se ter pendurado que nem uma lapa nele. Ela sorri e continua a preparar o pequeno almoço , sem notar de todo o olhar que seu mestre lhe lançava.

Eles comem o pequeno almoço e um táxi vem buscar as malas , partem para o aeroporto , Mizuki, Eriol , Spi escondido na mala de Nakuru.

Nakuru olha em volta uma ultima vez com sensação de melancolia e parte em direcção a Inglaterra.

Touya vai ate a cozinha e prepara algo para comer , ainda era muito cedo mas mesmo assim prepara o pequeno almoço para o pai Fujitaka e para sua irmã e para o guardião da qual já sabia existência. Olha o relógio , olhando as horas e pensa :

" Já se foi ……para com isso Touya….nao te podes perder por ela…."

Balança a cabeça, e continua a preparar o pequeno almoço, comendo.

…………………….:: Passado 2 anos:: ………………………………….

Numa bela casa rodeada de belas flores, e muitas arvores com uma fonte no meio, era o jardim ideal dos sonhos de qual pessoa, aquela atmosfera envolvia alegria e diversão. Mas a mulher que se encontrava sentada num banco de jardim, encontrava-se passiva e melancólica lendo um livro.

- Hum…Shakespeare…que aborrecido…-diz colocando o livro de lado sem querer ligar muito mais a ele.Mas ela olha o livro , em peça de teatro e começa a recordar da peça de teatro da qual fora realizadora em Tomoeda. Oh que saudades ela tinha de la. Dos guardioes, da Sakura ,da Tomoyo, das suas amigas e dele….ele que lhe ocupava a mente todos os dias, Touya.

Querendo afastar ele do pensamento, se dirige para dentro de casa , encontra seu mestre com sempre, em frente a lareira absorvido em pensamento. Pensa em subir devagar para seu quarto . Mas ao avançar para o primeiro degrau da escada. Eriol fala:

- Minha querida Ruby ..chega aqui!!- diz ele sem se virar nem mover, com voz misteriosa.

- Diga mestrinho…-diz abraçando de leve, e soltando em seguida, ao qual Eriol olha para ela penetrantemente o que a assusta um pouco.

- Quero que me faças um favor….-diz começando depois de retirar a vista de Nakuru e voltar a olhar a lareira.

- Diga…-diz seria,o que era pouco característico nela.

- Quero que vas ao Japão em Tomoeda…e leves com urgência …uma coisa para Sakura.-diz fazendo aparecer uma carta. Depois do incidente da carta vácuo…ela vai gostar de ler isso….e vai uma carta adicional da Spinel para o kerberus.

- Porque ?-diz curiosa.

- Digamos que com o que esta nessa carta, ela saberá um bom uso que lhe poderá dar….-diz com o seu habitual sorriso misterioso.

- Como assim ?-diz ela não entendendo nada.

- A paciência é uma grande virtude humana..minha querida Ruby…-diz , se levantando e indo ate Ruby acaricia-lhe o cabelo e sai andando. Deixando Ruby entregue aos seus pensamentos.Mas antes de sair da sala, se vira a olha e da um dos seus sorrisos misteriosos e assim se retira de vez.

Enquanto isso em Tomoeda…….

Nesses dois anos , Touya tinha acabado de estudar no Instituto Seiyo, e tinha ingressado na Universidade , no curso de Medicina, aluno exemplar , o mais surpreendente ainda continuava trabalhando e acumulando tudo. Yukito o tinha acompanhado , mas havia ingressado em Psicologia. Eles não tinham nenhuma espécie de relação, porque Yukito havia começado a interessar-se por uma prima de Kaho também estudante de psicologia e a sacerdotisa do templo de Tsukimine. Ou seja, Touya se encontrava sozinho, mas também não se importava muito com isso.Nessa altura precisa , ele se encontrava jogando basketball, fazendo pontaria ao cesto, Yukito estava se aproximando , se despidindo da simpática sacerdotisa May , e Yuki segue para o pe de Touya. Quando a bola escapa do controle de Touya Yuki agarra e rapidamente faz cesto.

- Que você anda pensando Touya…á anos que você anda assim.-diz batendo a bola em frente de Touya que o olhava.

- Bobagens…-diz retirando a bola do controle d eYukito e marcando outro cesto, Yuki agarra.

- Hum ..bobagens…me engana que eu gosto…você esta assim…faz tempo…pode tentar enganar meio mundo mas a mim não .- diz Yuki fazendo cesto.

- Penso na guardiã do Clow….-diz em fio de voz furioso consigo mesmo mas sempre com a sua cara característica.

- Hum Nakuru…ou a Ruby Moon…-diz sorrindo .

- É…o Clow so me pode ter enfeitiçado… você agora esta tanto com a May… que se esquece de tudo..quem diria não era…mas eu não consigo tirar aquela maldita da cabeça.- interceptando a bola de Yuki e fazendo cesto de novo.

- Não culpabilize ..Clow de tudo…quem sabe se você não esta apaixonado por ela. – diz disputando a bola com Touya que não se deixa interceptar, mas quando ouve que Yuki fala perde controle da bola.

- Não fala besteira…-diz Touya quase gritando, diz ao ver Yuki parado fazendo drible parado com a bola, olhando para ela.

- Quem sabe se são besteiras…mas não ta mais quem aqui falou…-diz sorrindo.

- Sakura mandou perguntar se você quer ir la em casa hoje….ficou toda contente que o ranhoso vai ficar….aqui nas ferias de Verão…aquele ranhoso.-diz mudando de assunto.

- Porque tratas aquele pobre rapaz de ranhoso….ahha ele e a tua irmã estão bem um para o outro…e sim irei com muito gosto-diz yuki sorrindo.

- É precisamente isso …que não me agrada..que ele tente tirar-me algo valioso…-diz Touya andando e Yukito vai atrás.

- Mas eu acho que encontraste algo..que te é valioso…também… mas por teimosia não queres ver…e é o que estas a fazer também ao Syaoran.

- Mudemos de assunto sim…-diz pegando na sua velha bicicleta na saída da escola.

- Esta bem seu cabeça dura…-diz Yuki sorrindo, se montando na sua bicicleta.

Enquanto isso em Londres….

Nakuru acabava de arrumar tudo para a sua viagem de regresso ao Japão e ao olhar seu guarda fato repara hum casaco que havia levado de uma certa pessoa e decide levar tambem. Estava meio intrigada porque não poderia ir para o posto de correio com tivera sido feita nas outras cartas, e porque razão teria de ir ela entregar uma carta que aparentemente não tinha muito valor pessoalmente,tinha curiosidade mas não quis perguntar. Com as malas prontas , segue para o carro com o motorista, com Eriol e Spinel na porta .

- Ate depois mestre…. Porta-te Spi…

- Ate depois..minha querida Ruby….-diz Eriol com Spinel nos braços.

- Ate…e não me chames Spi….MEU NOME È SPINEL.-diz enfurecendo.

Nakuru sorri entra dentro do carro com o motorista, e segue para o aeroporto se afastando da mansão , Eriol olhava para o carro se afastar e diz muti baixo , tão baixo que nem Spinel se apercebe:

- Adeus minha querida Ruby….e olá minha querida Nakuru…-e dando um dos seus habituais sorrisos segue para dentro de casa com Spinel nos braços.

No avião ela vem o caminho todo ansiosa e quando aterra fica aliviada e reconhece a mesma plataforma da qual saiu do Japão tristemente.E afastando tal pensamento. Busca dentro da sua maleta , saindo do aeroporto e buscando um táxi , um celular e telefona para a imobiliária liberar a casa nova de seu mestre que viria para ali para o verão que estava para vir. O que mais a intrigou sobre o porque de ela ter de vir so umas semanas antes , entregar uma simples carta , mas decidiu esquecer e ligar para a imobiliária que liberou a casa. E passado uma hora estava em casa , apesar de detestar tarefas domesticas , arruma a casa direito e arruma suas coisas e no fim se deita no sofá e adormece cansada e começa a entrar no mundo secreto dos sonhos:

" Ela se encontra com a cabeça entre os joelhos no meio do escuro chorando , so chorando e vem uma voz que lhe diz;

- Nakuru…Nakuru,…Nakuru…- ela levanta cabeça e olha uma forma que lhe parece familiar que lhe olha sério-não há coincidência nesse mundo apenas o inevitável… "

Acorda sobressaltada, se levanta e repara que esta na casa que tinha arrumado e que estava em Tomoeda. Havia aprendido com seu mestre,Que sonhos são premonições do que ira acontecer mas decide fazer que esquece e ir vestir um pijama e se meter na cama afim de não ter mais sonhos.

Enquanto isso na casa de Touya:

Sakura estava toda feliz , depois de saber que Syaoran iria passar ferias de Verão no Japão ,tinha feito um jantar muito bom, que Touya ficou criticando tempo todo para aborrecer Sakura, ela não se deixa enfurecer e Yukito come mais do dobro que todo o povo. Yukito vai embora e Sakura sorri ao ir se deitar e levar comida secretamente para kerberus , apesar de Touya saber , o pai destes ainda não sabia. Enfim normal! Touya vai para seu quarto e começa a folhear um livro com uns anos já e logo na capa ve um inscrição :

" Te adoro Touyaaa-kunn ass: da tua Nakuru. "

- Parece perseguição –diz fechando livro.Touya fica perturbado e decide se deitar . Porque enquanto dormimos esquecemos do mundo que nos rodeia e dos pensamentos, mas os sonhos teimam em aparecer.

" Se encontrava no meio da escuridão vê uma mulher com a cabeça entre joelhos se dirige ate ela e se apanha a dizer :

- Nakuru ….Nakuru…..Nakuru…. "

Acorda de rompante, respirando fundo. Se levanta e olha a noite ,as estrelas no céu e a Lua . Fica um tempo contemplando e percebe que não a esquece mas ela se encontrava la no outro lado do Mundo e ele ali. Suspira decide esquecer pensamentos e ir dormir num sono pesado.

Amanhece em Tomoeda, num lindo dia coberto de Sol, e calor avizinhando que o Verão estava próximo.

Na casa de Nakuru…

Ela acorda, espreguiça ,levanta e vai tomar um banho relaxante para se abstrair da sua atribulada noite. Se levanta olha a carta que seu mestre a havia mandando entregar.

- Ele esta cada vez mais estranho… nunca faz nada sem ter alguma razão..porque será que ele não mandou essa carta por correio e tive de vir eu…aiii…-diz com cabeça a ferver de tanto pensar.- Será que ele iria ficar zangado comigo se eu abrir..antes de entregar a Sakura…-diz pegando na carta e a se preparar para abrir.- Aii não não…senão se ele descobre ainda me mata…-diz pondo carta no sitio , olha para as horas e percebe que Sakura deve estar no colégio, por isso decide dar uma volta por Tomoeda para descontrair e voltar a ver a terra que havia deixado a uns anos, e adentra pela a rua das cerejeiras e repara que estavam em flor se distraindo.

Enquanto isso….

Touya verifica que não tem o primeiro horário ficando aborrecido estava cansado e podieria ter ficado a dormir e vai pegar na bicicleta e anda pela a rua das cerejeiras e se distrai olhando as cerejeiras floridas que não repara quem estava passando e embate nessa pessoa caído os dois .

- I'm sorry.-disse uma voz fininha de uma mulher com a sua voz impregnada de dor , da queda que havia sofrido. E se esquece por um momento de onde estava, e nem percebe que esta no Japão e não na Inglaterra, não olha para quem embateu se deixando estar no chão com mão no ombro porque doía.

Touya não entende que mulher diz olha para ela e apanha um choque ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Akizuki.-olha muito sério para ela se refazendo do choque.

Nakuru ao ouvir seu nome estranha e olha para cima e apanha um choque .

- Touya-kun…-diz olhando ele meio seria.

- Me desculpa …eu me distrai e embati em você …-diz Touya se desculpando, a ajudando a levantar.

- Que nada..eu também estava andando distraída…me desculpa também. –diz olhando ele, seria o que o supreende bastante.

E ficam em silencio durante um tempo que pareceu interminável.

- Você esta de volta em Tomoeda…e seu mestre também veio?- diz tentando tirar aquele silencio incomodativo.

- Não vim só eu …para entregar uma coisa a sua irmã da parte de meu mestre.-diz olhando ele.

- Hum…entendi…-diz não se alongando muito.- Você se machucou…-diz vendo que ela não tira a mão do ombro,ficando preocupado.

- Ahh não nada imagina isso passa…-diz ainda com mão no ombro.

- Não passa nada…vamos ate minha casa eu sei como ligar isso…-diz meio preocupado e segura devagar e com cuidado ,o ombro dela que sente dor e se queixa.- com que então não era nada…-diz olhando ela.

Ao se sentirem tão perto se ficam olhando um tempo , que não se consegue determinar qual.

- Vamos então ligar meu ombro..-diz se afastando dele.

- Vamos sim..-se apercebendo que tivera tempo demais olhando para ela.

Foram pelo o caminho ate a casa de Touya a conversar sobre o que se tinha passado em Tomoeda. Touya olhava de esguelha para ela e pensa " como ela mudou com esses dois anos … nossa !! ei que voce ta pensando touya ". Nakuru ia ouvindo o que ele falava e olhava para ele " nossa ele continua com o mesmo ar sério e pelos os vistos igual ".

Chegam na casa de Touya que lhe liga ombro .

- Você agora tem o ombro ligado mas toma cuidado…para não fazer movimento brusco nem cair de novo. Senão piora .

- Ok senhor doctor….acabo consulta..-diz ela brincando.

- Você não muda nada ..Akizuki…-diz sério.

- Tal como você…já não te disse antes para me chamar Nakuru….-diz meio sorrindo.

- Esta bem…Nakuru…

- Muito obrigada Touya…a que horas Sakura chega da escola?-pergunta.

- Dentro de pouco tempo…umas horas…-diz ele olhando relógio.

- Obrigada… acho que vou andando.-diz olhando relógio.

- Já?-diz Touya deixando escapar sem se aperceber.

- É….-diz Nakuru comovida por ele se preocupar mas disfarça.- ate depois…devo aparecer para trazer o que meu mestre mandou..beijo…-diz indo ate ele lhe dando um beijo na face , ficando vermelha.

- Ate…-diz Touya fingindo que não liga ao beijo que lhe da mas quando ela sai fica olhando porta um bom tempo.- meu anjo…

Nakuru saindo da casa de Touya vai pensando no caminho todo que havia reencontrado ele mas depois aparece outro pensamento que sempre a atormentou o tempo todo " Ele gosta do Yukito não posso interferir….hum… " e fica triste . " Me devo concentrar no que meu mestre me mandou fazer e mais nada ".

As horas passam e Sakura sai do colégio com Syaoran que a esperou.

- Syaoran você vem jantar la em casa?

- Hum e seu irmão não vai dizer nada não…-lembrando Touya fica com cara furiosa, ao qual Sakura suspira e pensa que eles dois nunca se vão entender. Chegando em casa , eles são recebidos por Fujitaka que já se encontrava em casa.

- Filha…Syaoran sejam bem vindos.

- Papai , Syaoran pode comer ca hoje..?

- Esse ranhoso não come aqui…-diz Touya aparecendo com ar furioso e Syaoran olha ele e trocam um olhar que lança faíscas.

- Touya para com isso…claro que Syaoran pode comer aqui…há sempre comer aqui.

- Muito obrigado senhor Fujitaka.-diz se curvando.

- De nada..meu rapaz..entra.-diz com seu habitual sorriso.

Se sentam e comem com calma e paz a excepção de uma guerra que se desenvolvia entre Syaoran e Touya , e Sakura olha os dois com uma cara de gota.

- Monstrenga…-diz Touya comendo sem olhar para ela.

- Maninho…-diz Sakura furiosa .

- Nakuru esteve aqui….diz que tem uma coisa para te entregar.-diz Touya não ligando a irmã .

- Sério…que bom….-diz contente.- Quando ela vem ca..?

- Vem mais tarde….-diz ele fingindo não ligar.

- Sim …esta bem…que bom. Vou fazer uns doces para ela. Deve ter noticias do Eriol para mim.-diz sorrindo contente.

- Esta bem provavelmente fico em casa também.-diz Touya na mesma maneira,fingindo que não liga.

Passado umas horas a campainha toca e Nakuru é recebida por Sakura.

Nakuru adentra dentro da casa olhando e chega a sala se depara, com Sakura e Syaoran e na ponta estava ali olhando ela ,Touya.

- Bem, suponho que Touya tenha dito que eu viria Sakura.-diz Nakuru sorrindo olhando Sakura , a abraçando.

- Sim …ele me disse sim …que você queria falar comigo Nakuru ?...-pergunta Sakura curiosa.

- Bem Eriol…me mandou vir…-diz ela sendo interrompida por Touya.

- Não deve ser nada de bom de certeza…-diz Touya de braços cruzados.

- Touya…-diz Sakura repreendendo.

-Bem… ele me mando dar isso a você…-diz entregando a carta, Sakura pega e a pega vazia.Mas a carta se revela a Sakura e ela começa lendo ficando surpreendida a principio e começa a sorrir .

- Obrigada Nakuru…-diz Sakura sorrindo.- Bem Syaoran …vamos indo….nao temos de ir a sua casa…

- Temos?-diz ele sem entender..sem puxado por Sakura para a entrada.

- Mas Sakura…que.-ouve a porta bater deixando ela com cara de gota.-Vim curiosa para saber e ela vai embora sem dizer nada…

- É mesmo …-diz Touya olhando eles ir.

Enquanto isso na rua…

- Syaoran…já sei como usar a nossa carta …- diz Sakura.

-Como ?

- Eriol me disse…vem…-diz entrando na casa de Syaoran, com cara enigmática.

Na casa de Touya…

- Bem acho que vou indo..nao quero te atrapalhar…-diz Nakuru atrapalhada se levantando.

- Você não esta atrapalhando…fica…vou fazer um cha…quer ?

- Sim…pode ser…-diz sorrindo, e ficam bebendo cha sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos num dos outros.

- Hum bem….que você tem feito nesses anos…?.-pergunta Nakuru tentando quebrar silencio

- Bem tenho me dedicado a universidade…e você ?- diz bebendo o cha aparentemente indiferente a ela.

- Ahm….-diz ela mas se cala ele repara a olha de esguelha mas finge que não ouviu…

- Bem..acho que vou indo…-diz Nakuru se levantando.

- Hum ok…-diz indo ate ela se despedir ,ela vendo ele se aproximar fica meio nervosa tremelicando e deixa cair a mala que trazia , ele se abaixa ao mesmo tempo para apanhar a mala e se olham nos olhos durante um tempo que aparece indeterminado. ( cena cliché….xD ) Ela olha dos seus olhos e vai descendo sua visão para os labios , tal como ele que olha nos seus belos olhos e desce sua visão para os lábios dela , vão se aproximando aos poucos . Nesse momento , chega Fujitaka , eles se separam e se levantam vermelhos.

- Olá srº Kinomoto…adeus…-diz saindo esquecendo a mala .

Touya nem teve tempo de avisar ela já havia saído. Fujitaka olha sorrindo para o filho.

- Interrompi algo?-diz sorrindo .

- Não nada…-diz Touya ,amuado levantando a mala dela do chão , pondo no sofá e indo arrumar as chávenas de cha deixando o pai olhando ele.

Nakuru chega em casa , pensando no que havia passado, se deixa cair no sofá pensando nele:

" Ela olha dos seus olhos e vai descendo sua visão para os labios , tal como ele que olha nos seus belos olhos e desce sua visão para os lábios dela , vão se aproximando aos poucos. "

- Nem os anos … me fazem te esquecer…- diz se deixando dormir no sofá.

Touya soube deixando pai vendo TV , entra em seu quarto com a mala dela e

,abre a mala e vê um diário e vai folhando ate que uma parte lhe chama a atenção:

"Querido diário…

Como eu queria poder dizer para ele o que eu sinto, se estamos tão longe e ao mesmo tempo tão perto. Oh! vida injusta, eu nasci para servir e não sou igual a ele, como queria estar com ele ,como queria sentir -lo , como queria estar nele e não posso , nunca poderei . Não somos iguais. Quem me dera viver sem sentir , quem me dera não nascer com essa capacidade. Por isso eu vivo na ilusão e na esperança , me apanho sonhando com ele, me apanho lhe vendo nas paredes . Porque a vida é injusta comigo, porque não se pode ser feliz , Nem que fosse só uma vez.

Como eu te amo, Touya.

Mesmo sabendo que você nunca ira ler esse diario, fico muito mais de bem comigo porque ao menos tenho você, Diário."

Ao ler aquilo ,Touya fica surpreendido e temporariamente sem reacção e olha a noite pensando no que fará.

Na casa de Syaoran…

- Você tem certeza…Sakura?-diz Syaoran meio sem acreditar.

- Sim confia em mim..-diz sorrindo.

- Sim esta bem…-diz buscando dentro do bolso a bolinha preta e fecha os olhos invocando a espada. Sakura faz o mesmo com seu báculo estrela que lhe aparece.

E pegando na carta Amor a leva ate aos lábios de olhos fechados e pensa: " Que seja possível…por favor Amor da-me o teu poder. " e Syaoran agarra o báculo , e se sente-se outra fonte de poder , a magia de Eriol que advem da carta.

- Dá-me o teu poder e ajuda a fazer justiça..Amor ! –diz com a carta girando no ar e ela brilha saindo uma grande menina com asas na cabeça e grandes cabelos cacheados sorrindo. Que sai pela a janela e sobrevoa Tomoeda ate chegar a casa de Eriol onde Nakuru se encontra dormindo e estende uma bola sua sobre Nakuru e faz-se uma explosão de luz branca e ela volta a deitar-se , aparentemente igual.

Love volta a forma de carta sorridente , e Sakura olha a noite sorrindo pensando:

" Espero que corra tudo bem…"

No dia Seguinte ..

Como era domingo não havia aulas , Touya que havia adormecido no parapeito da janela, acorda olha o diário sério, levanta-se vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Encontra Sakura e o pai a mesa que o olham:

- Então dormiste bem meu filho..?

- Sim acho que sim…-diz sério.

- Então parece que não sou so eu que dormo muito…-diz Sakura tentando provoca-lo e repara que ele não ouve o que a deixa sorridente.- Vais ver a Nakuru hoje ?..

- Sim porque?-diz se sobressaltando ao ouvir o nome.

- Podes mandar-lhe isto…-diz passando-lhe a carta de Eriol com uma carta a mais,a sorrir .

- Mas que é isto..?

- Não te atrevas a abri-la….so se Nakuru quiser…-diz Sakura sorrindo.- Eu hoje vou ter com o meu Syaoran…..depois so capaz de passar la mais não sei a que horas….

- Aff monstrenga esta bem….-diz ele sério pegando as cartas.

- Eu NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA .-reclama Sakura com aparência demónica de raiva, mas seu irmão debocha dela.

- Ei monstrenga não deita a casa a baixo com seu gritos…e não come a casa enquanto eu não voltar…-diz ele pegando algo rápido para comer, fugindo do alcance da irmã , pegando o diário o colocando juntamente com as cartas dentro da mala de Nakuru e saindo.

- Imbecil…-diz ela comendo muito rápido olhando onde o irmão havia saído , deixando seu pai sorrindo calmamente. Esses dois nunca irão mudar.

Pega na bicicleta e pedala ate casa de Nakuru.

Enquanto isso na casa de Eriol..em Tomoeda….

Nakuru acorda e massajea as costas pelo o facto , de ter dormindo ali no sofá , dando mau jeito nas costas. Ela repara que dormira muitas vezes no sofá e nunca sentira nada assim como dores nas costas. Estranho! Ela olha suas mãos, se sente diferente , mas pensa que é bobagem e vai tomar um banho. Quando sai do banheiro ouve a campainha tocar.

- Droga…e eu nesse estado….- tenta se vestir com magia, mas percebe que não consegue chamar sua magia, não conseguindo fica assustada e se veste rapidamente , indo ver quem era na porta , e na sua frente ve Touya que repara no seu estado.

- Vim devolver sua mala… mas você esta bem??...-diz se preocupando, falanodde modo doce .

- Eu não consigo fazer magia….-diz ela chocada sendo encaminhada ao sofá por Touya que a abraça e ela mometaneamente , se entrega no abraço e o olha.

- Mas esquece isso…deve ser temporário acho eu …-diz ela tentando se convencer e olha Touya se levanta .- Deixei minha mala la..desculpa eu nem dei por falta dela..muito obrigada por me ter vindo trazer ela….

- De nada… de facto também trago umas coisas da Sakura..para você…-diz abrindo mala dela lhe entregando as cartas . Nakuru pega elas e lê, primeiramente a de Eriol:

" Minha querida Sakura…

Ah quanto tempo não falamos..eu decidi te mandar uma carta..para que você me ajude numa coisa…

È sobre minha querida Ruby…desde que voltamos ela nunca mais foi a mesma anda aérea…triste…. Não e aquela mesma alegria que havia antes e nos dois bem sabemos qual é a razão .. o Touya… ela nunca o esqueceu…e eu acho que estou sendo egoista continuando a mante-la presa a mim..por isso te peço que uses a carta " The Love " , juntamente com o poder que a carta tem incorporado e com o seu amor por Syaoran e assim com a ajuda de " The Love " se possa recorrer ao feitiço que a transforme em humana, a qual requer grande força de vontade e amor .

E conhecendo –a como a conheço ela não quererá que eu fique longe, irei voltar a Tomoeda, mas nos nunca mais teremos uma relação de amo e guardião , a partir de agora teremos uma relação de pai e filha .

Com muito carinho,

Eriol.

P.S : Mostra esta carta a ela…depois de tudo . "

Nakuru fica chocada olhando a carta e pega a de Sakura , sob a supervisão de Touya que fica preocupado com a sua expressao .

" Querida Nakuru…

A coragem não é ausência do medo. Mas a certeza de que há coisas mais importantes que o medo .

Beijos,

Sakura.

P.S : Essas frases sábias não são minhas mas de Eriol, me lembrei delas. "

Nakuru acaba de ler se senta na poltrona do seu mestre em Tomoeda , olha as cartas mais uma vez e percebe que é humana , pega numa faca.

- Que você vai fazer Nakuru…?

- Se eu sangrar com corte no dedo….é porque aconteceu mesmo que eles dizeram…

Com isto ela da corte no dedo e começa a sangrar.

- Ai isso dói…-diz vendo sangrar e vindo lágrimas aos olhos, mas não de dor , mas de alegria , e Touya pega num lenço e se aproxima dela enrolando o dedo no pano e faz curativo para não sangrar mais.

- Que irresponsabilidade.-diz Touya tentando se controlar para não lhe ralhar, estranhando sangrar, mas é calado com um dedo por Nakuru.

- Agora é diferente… Virei uma mortal….é o que diz as cartas.-diz feliz.

- Que bom…-diz Touya feliz também.

- Com isto eu não consigo mais esconder….-diz acariciando cara de Touya- eu te amo….-diz olhando nos olhos dele feliz… Ao contrario do que ela esperava ele a aproxima dele , a agarrando pela a cintura e lhe acaricia o cabelo.

- So tenho uma coisa a te dizer….Me perdoa por te ter feito sofrer…por ter sido casmurro e não confessar que te amava também… Eu te amo …-diz acariciando meixas do seu cabelo, ela sorri lhe agarra na mao beijando ela.

Com isto , nada mais os impediu de encurtar a distancia que os separava e selam o seu amor num beijo a muito esperado.

Em Londres , na casa de Eriol…

Com um grande circulo da sua insígnia , Eriol via sorridente o que se passava em Tomoeda em especial com um casal apaixonado , que se beijava.

- Acabou por correr tudo muito bem…-diz ele segurando o seu báculo do sol , sorridente.

- Miau.. que bom que ela esta feliz…estava sendo insuportável ela não ralhar mais por mexer em algo que não devia…

- Ai …Spinel…tu não mudas…

- E quando o mestre vai confessar a ela que a ama..?-diz Spinel deixando seu mestre sem graça.

- Hum …em breve….-diz sem graça, fazendo desaparecer o seu báculo e a insígnia do chão.

Enquanto isso em Tomoeda…

Nakuru e Touya se encontrava no quarto desta , se entregam um ao outro. No fim ela pousa sua cabeça no peito dele e ele lhe acaricia cabelos, dando vários beijos na sua testa.

- Me promete que nunca me abandonara…? –diz Nakuru olhando ele nos olhos.

- Prometo…minha Ruby….-diz sorrindo falando docemente, a beija de novo e continuam se amando ,ate que acabam dormindo , enquanto a tarde passava plácida e calmamente , como adivinhando o futuro brilhante que se aproximava.

……………………….. : Passados 5 anos :………………………………

Touya andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso, tendo o seu pai ao pe de si, que corria atrás dele se segurando para não rir. Touya para na frente do espelho olha seu smoking preto dizendo:

- O laço esta mal…muito mal..pai…

- Meu filho ..o laço esta óptimo….voce so vai se casar ….não esta com nenhum paciente entre a vida e a morte…

- Que gracinha papai…eu não quero deixar minha Naky esperando….

- Falta uma hora..vamos andando …homem….-diz Fujitaka rindo-se levando o filho nervoso para o carro.

- Será que o ranhoso vai trazer a minha irmã…a tempo…. Eles são os padrinhos não se podem atrasar…-diz Touya falando com carro em andamento.

- Acalma-te Touya…Sakura ligou a bocado dizendo que esta com Nakuru e vira com ela….e que o Syaoran , Tomoyo e Eriol estão na igreja…cuidando de tudo já…para que nada saia errado…

- Ok… entendi….-diz tentando ficar menos nervoso. Eles finalmente se estava casando com a mulher da sua vida…finalmente… Estava muito feliz…

Enquanto isso na casa de Eriol e Tomoyo …

- Que horas são ….-diz Nakuru quase roendo unhas de tanto nervo.

- São quase horas..mas se você não me deixa ajeitar o que sobra do cabelo…. Fica mal…-diz Sakura tentando se controlar para não bater nela, mas ela sabia bem qual era a sensação de estar assim, pois ficara daquele jeito no dia que casara com Syaoran.

- Desculpa..mas eu estou um pouco nervosa…

- Sem problema…eu também estive assim…

- É eu lembro … você não me deixava fazer nada… de tantos nervos….

- É , e voce vai ser minha cunhada… -diz Sakura sorrindo.

- É …e onde esta o Kenji….?

- Esta com pai na igreja…mais Tomoyo e Eriol….

- Que bom…-vendo que não se acalmava de jeito nenhum, deixa Sakura ajeitar seu cabelo . Finalmente ela ia se casar com ele..parecia um sonho..um sonho que estava prestes a começar…

Com isto , Sakura diz para irem andando, e Nakuru entra no carro .

Na igreja….

Touya chega e ve todos os convidados entrando, sue pai se despede dele com sorriso e vai ter com Sonomi que quando o ve fica levemente aborrecida , ve Tomoyo com uma barriga proeminente, lhe sorrindo.

- É hoje que você se vai casar…Touya muito parabéns….-diz o abraçando.

- Obrigada...Nao sabes como é importante para mim ouvir isso de ti..es como uma irmã… como esta o bebe…? –diz Touya se soltando do abraço e sorri olhando barriga.

- Esta muito bem..fui a ecografia ontem…. É menina… apesar de Eriol já saber o sexo da criança e não me ter dito…enfim…e tu também es como um irmão para mim-diz visivelmente aborrecida com Eriol, mas depois sorri

- Muitos parabéns…-diz Touya sorrindo.

- Obrigada…vamos entrar ? – Diz olhando Eriol chamar para dentro.

Chegando a porta da igraja, se depara com Eriol sorrindo para ele.

- Mais do que a ninguém….te devo por ter Nakuru comigo…-diz Touya sorrindo .

- So quero a vossa felicidade-diz Eriol sorrindo para Touya, da um abraço a ele.- So a faz feliz so que te peço…

- Não te preocupes..feliz ela será…

Kenji , aproxima-se do tio e agarra-se a suas pernas e Touya o agarra o abraçando.

- Nhain Tio…tu vais fazer bebe com tia Nakuru …como a madrinha Tomoyo…

- Ah moleque abusado…. Não e da sua conta…-diz brincando com Kenji que sorri.

- Kenji…diz uma voz preocupada, e ve que Touya o esta segurando e se aproxima.

- Estou aqui papa….-diz kenji sorrindo no colo de Touya.

- Espero que cuides muito bem….do meu sobrinho ..ranhoso…-diz Touya meio sério sorrindo em seguida.

- Com certeza….Touya…e que te corra tudo de bem no teu casamento-diz sorrindo e lhe abraçando , levando kenji consigo para se sentar.

Assim sozinho se dirige para o altar e fica de pe a espera da noiva , e ve Sakura sorridente chegando e indo para o lado do marido , lhe sorri dizendo que ela chegara.Ele olha para o lado para Tomoyo que lhe sorri e olha para a porta e a vê vestida de branco, ao lado de Eriol.

Assim a musica começa, e ela começa a caminhar olhando para Touya muito feliz e diz, muito baixo:

- Muito obrigada..meu pai

- Nakuru…a única coisa que quero é que sejas feliz…

- E a minha felicidade esta ali…-diz olhando Touya sorridente , a beira de chorar.

Eriol entrega a noiva e Touya que a olha sorrindo. Eriol vai para o lado de Tomoyo e lhe sorri como ela sorri para ele e olham Nakuru e Touya. O padre começa a falar a cerimonia, passado um tempo, Sakura se chega para entregar as alianças… o padre diz:

- Nakuru Akizuki, aceitas Touya como teu legitimo esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo ate que morte os separe..

Nakuru olha Touya sorri:

- Sim , aceito a ti Touya como meu legitimo esposo, e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te ate que a morte nos separe.-diz colocando o anel no dedo dele

- Muito bem…. Touya Kinomoto , aceitas Nakuru como sua legitima esposa , para ama-la e respeita-la ate que a morte os separe.

- Sim , aceito a ti Nakuru como minha legitima esposa , e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te ate que a morte nos separe.diz colocando o anel no dedo dela.

- Pode beijar a noiva.-diz o padre sorridente.

Com isso , Touya levanta véu dela e a olha olhando nos seus olhos e lhe pega pela a cintura e a beija.

Depois veio a festa de comemeraçao, e rapidamente chega a noite e eles dois sozinhos num hotel para depois no dia seguinte partirem em lua de mel. E se entregam um ao outro agora casados , na sua noite de núpcias.

No dia seguinte…

Ela se levanta e repara que ele dorme , ao tentar se levantar ela repara que umas mãos não a deixavam se levantar.

- Mentiroso …não estava dormindo…-diz rindo

- Me desculpa….mas foi engraçado…-diz se levantando.- Onde você vai ainda falta muito tempo para o avião…poderíamos fazer outras coisas..-diz a beijando no pescoço.

- Sim …sim….depois…senhor tem coisas para arrumar…-diz beijando-o na boca.

- Você ama me deixar na mão…-diz ele se levantando , fazendo ela se rir com afirmação.

- É o meu charme…-diz ela se pendurando no pescoço dele .

- Ai você não muda por isso que te amo…-diz ele a abraçando.

Ele a beija e se dirige ao banheiro.

- Você ontem me disse meu amor….que tinha algo para me dizer…- diz Touya falando.

- Na lua de mel falamos….

- Mas porque ?

- Porque sim….-diz ela olhando a manha se pondo com um belo nascer do sol ,e acaricia sua barriga e olha o banheiro.

Com certeza , o seu futuro seria muito feliz, depois de ter ficado tanto tempo no sofrimento , ela mais que ninguém merecia.

E com certeza o seu futuro não seria so Touya na sua vida….

The End

Nota : Essa fic amei escrever..amo esse par..msm…

A " Destino no teu coração " esta quase a ser actualizada..:) e talvez faça continuaçao de " When you're gone " ;)

Essa ficzinha aqui eu dedico … a minha Artemys Ichiara se não fosse ela..eu nunca teria voltado a escrever……

Você….é super 10 amiga….espero que continuemos assim por mto tempo t adoro….;)

Bjx…

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
